


Пока цветет папоротник

by Queen_Immortal



Series: Myth Сhallenge 2018 [7]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Magical Realism, M/M, Magical Realism, Romance, Slash
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-20
Updated: 2018-07-20
Packaged: 2019-06-13 14:22:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 737
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15366564
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Queen_Immortal/pseuds/Queen_Immortal
Summary: Джейс пытается отыскать волшебный цветок папоротника, дарующий нашедшему магические способности разной степени нужности)))Алек и Джейс -  "охотники за сокровищами".Тема дня: Цветок папоротника





	Пока цветет папоротник

— Уверен, что это то самое место? — тяжело дыша после бега по пересеченной местности, поинтересовался Джейс вслух у Алека, проведшего его через лесную чащу к спрятанной между гор поляне.   
  
— Что-то не так? — раздался голос Алека в наушнике, сквозь тихий, но раздражающий треск. — Джейс? Ты вышел на поляну или нет?  
  
— Вышел, — отозвался тот, крутя головой по сторонам. — Только вот отыскать цветок будет проблематично.  
  
— В чем дело? — чуть погодя уточнил Алек.  
  
— Здесь все в папоротнике, — просто ответил Джейс, проводя пальцами по ребристым листьям. — Где именно мне искать?  
  
— Помни, Магнус сказал, что он расцветет ровно в полночь — не раньше, — с трудом пробиваясь через все усиливавшиеся помехи, напомнил Алек. — Сейчас ты должен найти бутон. Он должен светиться алым светом. Как свежие угли костра. Если верить легендам.  
  
— Если верить легендам и твоему парню-колдуну, — уточнил Джейс, громко фыркнув в попытке сдуть челку, постоянно лезшую в глаза.  
  
— Магнус не колдун, а ведьмак, — резко парировал Алек.  
  
— Те же яйца, только в профиль, — пожал плечами Джейс, на мгновение забыв, что брат не рядом, а за сотни километров в уютном доме, следил за ним исключительно по GPS-сигналу мобильника.  
  
— До полуночи меньше пяти... минут... крути... головой... — вдруг сигнал стал искажаться, голос Алека стал еле слышен и доносился до Джейса как будто с задержкой.  
  
— Алек? Алек?! Связь пропадает! Алек!! — попытался докричаться до него Джейс, но вместо ответа в наушнике тихо гудели помехи.  
  
Раздраженный потерей даже такой призрачной поддержки, Джейс вытянул наушник и спрятал его карман. Покрепче перехватив пистолет, он принялся пристально вглядываться в окружавшие его заросли папоротника, пытаясь разглядеть ту самую пресловутую вспышку.  
  
Время утекало сквозь пальцы — стрелки наручных часов Джейса стремительно приближались к полуночи, уменьшая и без того невысокие шансы отыскать зачарованный цветок, суливший несметные богатства и силу.  
  
—  _Что-то потерял, златовласка?_ — эхом раздалось совсем близко, над ухом, но обернувшись, Джейс не видел рядом никого.  
  
—  _Зрение подводит?_ — последовала еще одна насмешка, но поблизости не виднелось никого, кто мог бы это говорить.  
  
— _Все такой же неудачник, неудачник, неудачник,_ — брезгливо резюмировал шепот, в котором Джейс с удивлением распознал знакомые интонации.  
  
— Джонатан, — скривившись, выдохнул он, вскидывая пистолет повыше.  
  
— _Мы все здесь_ , — хор шепчущих голосов, среди которых Джейс различил и Валентина, и Ходжа, и десяток других, давно мертвых, забытых и похороненных. —  _Мы все здесь_.   
  
Голоса давили, шептали мерзости ему в уши, припоминая каждый его промах. Каждую неудачу. Каждую потери. И Джейс закричал, вскинул пистолет, выпуская несколько пуль в пустоту, и упал на колени, сжимая голову руками.   
  
— Джейс? — вдруг раздался еще один голос буквально перед ним.  
  
Он выстрелил, а затем поднял голову, удивившись, что многоголосый вой вдруг стих.  
  
— Саймон?  
  
Тот стоял всего в шаге от него: простые джинсы, простая темная футболка и небрежно наброшенная на плечи куртка, как будто он — гангстер из сороковых. На губах — глупая, широкая улыбка, и подкупающее тепло в глазах.  
  
— Не опустишь пистолет? — фыркнул Саймон, сложив руки на груди.  
  
— Что ты здесь делаешь? — нахмурился Джейс.  
  
— Зависит о того, что ты скажешь в свое оправдание, — пожав плечами, ответил тот. — В конце концов это не я втихаря слинял из постели своего любовника после очешуительного секса, — Саймон потянулся со сладким стоном, что приятным теплом отозвался в Джейса в паху.  
  
— Виновен, — пряча пистолет за пояс, покаялся Джейс, краем глаза отмечая, как таяли секунды до заветной полночи. — Но у меня нет времени, поболтаем минут через десять? Мне нужно найти...  
  
— Цветок папоротника, — закончил за него Саймон.  
  
Джейс вновь нахмурился:  
  
— Да, а откуда ты...  
  
— Обернись, — Саймон кивнул на нечто за его спиной.  
  
Стоило Джейсу это сделать, как он замер. В центре от одного из папоротников, постепенно распускался дивный цветок с острыми лепестками, от которых исходило яркое золотисто-красное свечение и ощутимый даже на расстоянии жар.  
  
— Цветок, — прошептал Джейс, изумленно отступая, когда Саймон вдруг возник рядом с папоротником.- Что?..  
  
— Вот какая штука, Джейс... нашедший цветок должен вечно его хранить. Отводить злых людей. Давать шанс добрым. И пожалуй, ты — первый за долгие годы, кто действительно может сделать с ним что-то хорошее, — странным, почти потусторонним тоном проговорил Саймон, нежно проводя пальцами по лепесткам. — Вот только готов ли ты жить вечно? Смотреть, как умирают твои друзья и семья? Как уходят один за другим все, кого ты когда-либо знал?  
  
Джейс отвел взгляд, не в силах совладать с охватившими его сомнениями.  
  
— Можешь не говорить, — Саймон шагнул ближе. — Я и так знаю, жеребец, — он протянул руку и откинул челку с глаз Джейса. — Пообещай мне кое-что?  
  
— Что? — прекрасно понимая, что к чему идет, поинтересовался Джейс.  
  
— Я возрождаюсь за три дня до цветения, — сообщил Саймон, краем глаза наблюдая, как начали осыпаться лепестки заветного цветка. — А ты, если я не ошибаюсь, обещал мне небо в алмазах...  
  
Джейс криво усмехнулся:  
  
— Договорились.


End file.
